


Star Wars: Galactic Passions

by Bruce_Blazewood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Emotional Porn, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Passion, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Rebels, Romance, Sensuality, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruce_Blazewood/pseuds/Bruce_Blazewood
Summary: A collection of steamy one-shots spanning the entire Star Wars timeline. Experience various pairings and smut when your favorite characters give in to their pleasures. Love is in the air and among the stars. Whether it's a forbidden romance or an inseparable duo, "Galactic Passions" will explore the deepest and lustiest desires. Venture a long time ago, to a bedroom far far away...
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Finn, Revan & Bastila Shan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Star Wars Kink Meme, Star Wars Smut





	1. Hera's Jedi

The Ghost proves to be quieter than ever with "the kids" gone. Captain Hera Syndulla can't remember the last time she walked through its main hold without hearing Ezra and Zeb going at each other. For the first time in far too long, she can take a moment. As far as she's concerned, those loyal members of her crew have just gone on the wildest Bantha chase of their lives. Finding meilooruns on Lothal is the perfect errand to keep the boy and that Lasat busy all afternoon.

Hera takes inventory in the hold and embraces the breezy ambience. She's left the ventral hatch open to beckon Lothal's winds into her ship. She hears the wheels of her astromech, Chopper, as he sees to maintaining the hull. She's known that droid for years and can hear how he'll need a leg replacement soon.

She's so focused on the droid's faulty sounds that she isn't paying attention to the nimble figure closing in. Or perhaps she's well aware and wants to see just how close he's willing to get. Her companion isn't one for public displays of affection. Perhaps it stems from years of ancient doctrine forbidding any connection of the sort. Or maybe taking any further steps would solidify a commitment he was still frightened to make. Either way, Hera didn't have to be a Jedi to sense Kanan Jarrus behind her.

Fingerless-gloved palms slide their way up to the Twi'lek's shoulders. With a firm and hefty squeeze, Hera feels the weight of her world dissolve around her. Kanan's thumbs dig into her back and loosen muscles she's tightened from close calls in the cockpit. As if pulling the trigger to blast a TIE fighter, Hera clenches her fists and lets her head slide backwards. Her lekku quiver when Kanan's face brushes against them. While maintaining a tender grip on her shoulders, he delivers a gentle kiss to her neck.

"Hello, love." Hera whispers. She caresses his long, tied hair as he delivers kiss upon kiss. "I've missed you," she says. "And this."

"As have I," Kanan replies and lets his breathy voice work wonders while massaging her. "You know..." he remarks. "Ezra and Zeb won't be gone forever. And it's only a matter of time before Chopper returns from running hull diagnostics."

"That is true," Hera murmurs frustratedly. "It'd be a shame to waste such valuable time, Spectre-1."

Kanan raises a brow and his hands slide down her back. "Oh, we're using our code names now?" he jests while gripping her waist.

"Only when I have something secretive in mind," Hera responds and spins to meet him. She runs her hands up his chest and glances at his eyes. Her calming, emerald gaze has a spark of adventure to it. The same spark that's always kept Kanan longing for more.

Hera's counting on it as she takes his hand and guides him to the cockpit. Their boots clamor across corridors until they reach their secluded destination. Upon entering, Hera flips a switch on the nearest wall-mounted panel. She knows her ship well enough to not even have to look where she's pressing. An upgraded, bulky asteroid shutter shifts over the Ghost's viewport.

Kanan and Hera can't help but chuckle as Chopper bewilderedly bleeps from outside. They can't even wait for the shutters to drop or door to fully close. darkness consumes the cockpit as they let the hearts fly freely. It's been far too long since either of them has truly had their hands on the other. They're practically leaping into each other's arms as their lips meet in a fit of passion.

Hera bites down on Kanan's lip and beckons him closer. She gasps when he suddenly sweeps her off her feet. Hera smiles between kisses as her Jedi carries her across the cockpit. "Where are we going?" she whispers.

Kanan smirks and spins her chair with a wave of his hand. The Force wills the empty seat to face them and he carries her over. He sprawls her out as if he's placing a queen in her throne. Hera bites her finger with anticipation as Kanan kneels before her. The Twi'lek takes a deep breath when he firmly rubs her thighs. While his bright blue eyes remain fixated on her, his Force powers are hard at work elsewhere.

Hera's at his mercy as she feels her boot laces coming undone. She helps kick them off while Kanan works his way through her flight pants. Each unfastening button has Hera quivering with anticipation until she feels fabric sliding away. Kanan liberates her of garments until she feels the chilled cushion against her bottom.

Any frigid vulnerability Hera feels vanishes as Kanan's warm hands slide under her legs. She peers down at his amorous gaze and feels him clench her rear. All she can do is brace for the inevitable as he squeezes her perky cheeks and pulls her closer. Kanan dips his head between Hera's thighs and delivers a tender kiss to her vagina.

The initial touch has her gasping and puts her right where Kanan wants her. Hera clenches her seat's armrests as the Jedi licks up her slit. He takes his time, savoring every single sensation he can coax out of her. Hera throws her head back and her lekku strike the headrest. Her breaths hasten as Kanan deepens his work.

He finds her sweet spot, that delicious bud, and suckles it until she's moaning. While she grips the seat with one hand, Hera clasps Kanan's hair with the other. She squeezes her thighs to hold his head in place as he delves deeper into her pussy. Kanan's tongue continues to plunge until Hera's convulsing with ecstasy. She feels as though an electrical current is warming her entire body...and Kanan knows it.

Rather than slow down, he intensifies his suckling. He feasts on her center until Hera's softly yelping. He sneaks a hand up to caress her face and she greedily sucks on his thumb. Her sucking increases with a deepening moan and Kanan doesn't yield. Hera can hardly withstand the warmth building within and feels like she's about to burst. Embracing the Jedi between her legs and the solitude of the cockpit, she truly loses herself in the moment.

With an amorous moan, Hera cums amidst Kanan's work. Her orgasmic ejaculate coats his lips as he savors every delectable ounce. Hera gently slides down from with a stupefied grin. Kanan stands up and Hera willingly falls forward. The Twi'lek snags his belt buckle on the way and looks up with a smirk. Knowing what he's in for, Kanan can only grunt as Hera feels up his inner thigh. There's no hiding the Jedi's stiff bulge and the sight warrants a smile from Hera.

While Captain Syndulla is a proud rebel, Kanan is the only man she'll ever be on her knees for. Her thick, green glutes are propped against her heels while she unbuckles his belt. Kanan shuts his eyes and relishes in the mystery of it all. He feels Hera pulling down his pants. Her cold fingers wrap around his rising cock and she strokes him into submission. Just as Kanan buckles forward, his cock is immediately welcomed by the warmth of Hera's mouth.

The Jedi grunts and caresses his lover's lekku. Her head bobs as she sucks Kanan dry and caresses his fuzzy balls.

For as much as Kanan wants to enjoy the moment, he can't help but worry about them getting caught. "I'm not sure how much-" Kanan winces while Hera performs her special trick. She sucks away at his manhood and licks its overly-sensitive tip. "-how much time we have left," Kanan concludes.

Hera slides his dick out of her mouth with a lustful pop and rises to meet him. The captain turns and lets Kanan's firm shaft grind against her bottom. He sighs as she kneels against her seat and whispers, "Then take me."

Those three, powerful words are enough to get Kanan's cock throbbing. Her lekku rest on her partially exposed back and point him towards her lovely ass. He slides his rod between her smooth, round cheeks and slowly enters her. Hera hums with pleasure as her gloved hands clench the seat cushion. Once he's fully inside her warm pussy, Kanan grips her waist and delivers a series of controlled, yet firm thrusts. Each has Hera bracing for more as Kanan goes deeper. Sweat coats his forehead as his toned ass clenches. There's a perky jiggle to Hera's cheeks while Kanan's balls bounce against her.

The couple loses themselves in the darkness. A paradise of passion awaits them as Kanan feels a buildup like no other. He leans forward, increasing his speed and nipping at Hera's neck. She can't get enough of him and turns to savor a kiss on his lips. Kanan knows he's reaching the brink...and in these moments, doesn't mind it. After all of the chaos he's seen across a vast galaxy. After the wild assortment of nightmares he's suffered through, he wants this. He wants to let himself feel truly happy. As Hera kisses him again, she only wishes the best for her Jedi and longs for their shared pleasure.

Acting on the urge to climax within her, Kanan clenches her waist and humps harder. His hips clap against her cheeks until Hera's gasping into their kisses. Just as Kanan prepares to finish, a sudden clamor at the door makes his eyes widen.

Chopper's griping, low-toned beeps emanate from the other side. "Seriously?" Hera groans.

"Just a second, Chop!" Kanan hollers and gives Hera's ass a smack. The kinky sting catches her off guard and she smirks at him. Ever the persistent droid, Chopper literally bangs his head on the door.

"You know he's not gonna stop, dear." Hera admits.

"I know," Kanan grunts between thrusts. "But-"

"Hey," Hera whispers. She slides out of his throbbing cock and caresses his cheek. "You were great, love. And don't worry...I'll get you back." She winks and her smile vanishes with Chopper's profuse knocking. "Chopper!" she frustratedly scolds. "We're coming!"

As Kanan recovers his pants, he watches Hera's gorgeous thighs disappear back beneath her flight gear. He smiles, treasuring the moments he can still have with her. No matter what the Empire or galaxy throws at them, his feelings about her will never change.


	2. Ahsoka's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka x Lux

"I'm sorry master...but I'm not coming back."

Ahsoka Tano gasps herself awake. Her bright and frantic eyes scour the dark room around her. Any initial panic she's endured is hastily replaced by a haunting reminder: This was your choice.

Be it for better or worse, Ahsoka has solidified her decision to leave the Jedi Order. For the first time in her life...she doesn't know where to go. While the Togruta remains confident that she'll find her way in time, it doesn't stop the emotions from hurting. Emotions. What a foreign concept the Jedi had tried to tame. Being no longer tethered to such a strict doctrine, Ahsoka can let herself feel anything and everything. Unfortunately, this leads to many a sleepless night. A kindly Ithorian has offered her a room among Coruscant's slums and she tries to focus her thoughts elsewhere. She may no longer be a Jedi, but that way of life isn't so easily severed. She peers from her shredded, moonlit drapes and observes Coruscant's downtrodden denizens. If it was up to her, she'd help each and every one of them. As Ahsoka gains a greater perspective, she realizes it was what the Jedi should've been doing all along.

Ahsoka sighs and sinks back into her dusty mattress. She glances over at the doorway and lets her imagination whisk her elsewhere. The ramshackle dwelling reminds her of Death Watch's tattered tents on Carlac. She recounts how Lux Bonteri had pulled her in for a kiss in order to seem unsuspicious. That poor fool.

Ahsoka wonders where Lux was now after all this time. Sure, he'd gone on to assist with the liberation of Onderon...but what if he hadn't? What if Ahsoka's conscience and thoughts on her Order had been as clear as they were now? Would she have said anything differently after their escape from Carlac? Another vision came to haunt Ahsoka. One where she was gazing into Lux's eyes. With their hands separated by a ship's viewport, he was still just within reach. Anything she wanted to say or truly do...just wasn't possible. Not in that life.

But when Ahsoka lays back in bed, she embraces a new reality. She frees herself from a harsh world where a best friend and entire Order has betrayed her...even if it's just for a moment. Ahsoka smile softly and is liberated from a code of attachments and emotional prohibition. When she shuts her eyes, it's like a door is closing. When she opens them, he is waiting for her.

"Ahsoka?" he beckons and a wooden door creaks open.

The Togruta finds herself standing and observes her toasty, cozy surroundings. If they are on Carlac, the tent they're in has been seriously upgraded since last time. Fine fabrics line its edges while a power cell provides the perfect amount of heat. A thick, fur carpet lays sprawled across the floor as Ahsoka looks up. "L-...Lux?" she calls in disbelief.

Her eyes don't deceive her. The senator enters with a gentle smile. Blustery winds blow in from behind and coat his jacket in snow. He gasps at the chilling surprise and Ahsoka can't help but laugh. "Well don't just stand there!" she jests. "You're letting the cold in." He hurriedly shuts the door behind him and races to get his coat off. "Let's get you warmed up," Ahsoka says and helps remove his coat. After everything she's experienced, she's just genuinely happy to see him again. They hang his coat on a rack and Ahsoka gestures to the power cell. "That will heat your-"

Lux's gentle arms wrap Ahsoka into a chilling embrace. At first, he doesn't utter a word and lets his head collapse against her lekku. "Ahsoka," he finally whispers. "I've missed you so much. When I received your transmission, I just had to get here as quickly as I could."

The Togruta simpers. "I didn't know where else to go," she admits. "But after leaving the Order, I just couldn't see any of them. Not right now anyway." Lux's blue gaze meets Ahsoka's. He slides off his gloves and takes her warm hands in his. His pale fingers vividly contrast against her orange skin, much like the different lives they'd chosen. "So many things I should've said," Ahsoka whispers. "Could've done."

While she hangs her head, Ahsoka feels her hands being lifted. Lux plants a sudden, tender kiss on them and sighs. "Ahsoka, regret will haunt us for the rest of our days if we let it. Not a day goes by that I don't think about losing Steela or my mother. But I have to believe that I've done the best I can with the time I have." He caresses her palms and peers longingly into her eyes. "Just as I know you have."

"Sometimes I feel like they'll never be a satisfaction to it." Ahsoka averts her eyes as if feeling unworthy of such a claim. No matter the circumstances, her persistence has always been undying. She always strived for more and was harsh on herself to reach those goals. Ahsoka has repeatedly replayed the nightmares of the last several months in search of what she could've done better. But having left the Jedi Order, hearing Lux endure a similar struggle makes her feel less...alone.

"Maybe we don't have to feel any of it," Ahsoka considers. Her hands grip Lux's forearms while she stares off in thought. "The dark pasts...the uncertain futures...What if we could escape?"

"It sounds like that would require a future plan," Lux quips.

"You're not getting it," Ahsoka replies. "Look at where we are, Lux. Out on this icy rock in the middle of nowhere. I know there's so much to figure out, but what if we just stayed in this moment?"

Lux swallows hard as the winds batter their tent. "I'd...like that very much," he admits. "Even if it's just for tonight."

As she runs her fingers up his forearms, Ahsoka experiences an entirely new sensation. One she's been taught should be avoided at all costs. But she can't deny her feelings for Lux and he doesn't have to be a Jedi to sense them. The nearby power cell unites their faces in a soothing, fiery glow. They don't even realize how their foreheads have naturally been drawn together.

Ahsoka's heart pounds upon being so close to him and she shuts her eyes. "I know it was a ruse all those years ago-" she chuckles and recalls the memory. "-but what would it be like...if we really were betrothed?"

A gentle smile finds its way across Lux's lips. "If we were to be married, I would strive to protect you." Ahsoka playfully raises a brow as if she hasn't saved him more times. "And I would make sure you were satisfied."

"Lux," Ahsoka huffs and thinks on her past. "I don't think you can help me make peace with-" She notices the distinct, amorous look in his eyes and pauses. "You mean something else, don't you?"

"You're no longer tethered to a code," Lux reminds her and she searches for the good in those words. "You know how I feel about you," he tells her. "But I'll support whatever decision you make." Thoughts of their fraudulent kiss on Carlac replay within. She thinks about how she had to accept his kiss with Steela, yet wonders what that genuine expression felt like. Now, a kiss and beyond awaits as she looks up at Lux. His charming eyes and calming smile are all hers as he caresses her face.

Ahsoka bites her lip and for an instant, gives herself a pep talk. After everything you've endured, she says. You deserve a break. Even if it's just for a moment.

Lux raises his brows as Ahsoka's hands slide up his arms. They grip his shoulders while she brings her lips to his. There's no reason to distract anyone this time. Ahsoka exhales the pains of her past into that kiss and clings to the senator. He graciously wraps an arm around her waist while running his fingers down her lekku. Her sensitive tips quiver and have her shuddering into Lux's arms. "I have you," he whispers reassuringly and directs her towards a table.

Ahsoka leans against it for support and kisses again, this time feeling far more comfortable. Her lips follow his until his tongue catches her off guard. Determined to keep up, she counters with her own and the sensation is extravagant. Ahsoka moans impulsively and is slightly embarrassed. Such feelings melt away like the snow on Lux's coat. For no matter how intense their encounter becomes, Lux remains a sentinel of safety. He stands ready to grant Ahsoka each and every pleasure he possibly can.

And that's when she feels it. There's a distinct pulsing from her center which has her hips twitching. Each, passionate kiss only gets her going further...and Lux knows it. She can feel his hardening length rubbing against her thigh through his pants. But instead of reaching for himself, he slips his hand into her territory.

Lux and Ahsoka simultaneously gasp when he touches her there. His fingers drift towards her center and gently tease her slit. The more Ahsoka lets herself feel, the wetter she becomes. The Togruta yelps into his shoulder as Lux runs a finger upward. Her brows furrow as he sinks deeper into her core. She's at Lux's mercy, enduring his swiveling to savor every tingle. As his finger returns from within, he gives her clitoris a rub on the way out. His final touch has Ahsoka panting and wide eyed. She kisses him again and reaches for his shirt.

Fabrics are tugging across both of their bodies and garments plummet towards the carpet. A belt unbuckles and the silhouette of Lux's erect penis flickers in the power cell's light. Ahsoka's faced droids, bounty hunters, and Sith Assassins...yet this experience is new territory for her. She stands fully nude alongside the senator and observes his slightly-toned body. He's certainly grown stronger since their first meeting. Faint abdominals appear from his core while Ahsoka relates his biceps to those of a knight in training.

Despite the warmth of their tent, they still find safety in each other. Ahsoka and Lux bring their bare bodies together in a romantic embrace. She feels his manhood throbbing against her as he becomes the jittery one. Ahsoka smirks and revels in the moment. She guides his chin towards her and kisses his trembling lips. Enamored, Lux scoops her in his arms and gently sets her on their carpet. Its thick furs are euphoric to the touch as Ahsoka lays on her back.

She stares up at Lux as he rests on top of her. He marvels over her toned, smooth body. Enticing, pale nipples rest atop her perky breasts. She spreads her firm thighs and peers down at Lux's member. Accepting all that was, is, and shall be...Ahsoka whispers, "I'm ready."

Lux guides his member until she can feel its tip. It rests on her wetness while he leans in for a kiss. As their joyous lips meet, so too does he enter her. Lux's entry is slow yet filling. It has Ahsoka gasping into his neck and wrapping her legs around his torso. Her hands rub against his back as the senator takes his time. Each thrust of his hips is as gentle as it is sensual. But this rhythm of his speeds up when Ahsoka clenches his shoulder. Lux's cock finds warmth in the haven of Ahsoka's pussy. He grips at the carpeting while planting kisses from her cheek down to her neck. Ahsoka moans as his thrusts intensify. Her hips follow his and their amorous sounds echo throughout the tent.

"Oh Lux," Ahsoka whispers impulsively. She runs her fingers through his sweaty, brown locks. He's going deeper now, so much so that his balls are bouncing against the edges of her core. His full length has her grinning until he focuses on her breasts. From the moment he takes one of those precious nipples into his mouth, Ahsoka is moaning all over again. He suckles her breast and thrusts harder as a warmth rises inside.

This heat is unlike anything Ahsoka's ever experienced. It radiates like a power cell within her while Lux intensifies his pounding. He's grunting profusely and sending her into a new realm of ecstasy. Ahsoka's hands sway across the carpet until Lux pins her down. The sensation is surprisingly enjoyable until Lux finds himself longing for more. He reaches beneath and clutches Ahsoka's bottom. He clenches his cheeks while squeezing hers and unleashes a furious groan.

Ahsoka feels like she's in a fog as she reaches orgasm. She legitimately feels like her mind has been blown, all while Lux is quivering against her. She can feel his throbbing manhood pumping its seed. Its stiffness slightly softens as Lux starts to pull out. Traces of his cum seep from her slit while he rests beside her.

As they embrace by the power cell's light, Ahsoka truly commits herself to the moment. They cuddle close, share a breathy kiss, and look into each other's eyes. "Lux," Ahsoka whispers between huffs. "I love you."

It's as if Ahsoka's merely blinked when she finds herself staring at a Coruscant wall. While one of her hands cuddles a pillow, the other is tucked in a drenched set of panties. She slides her hand out of her underwear, sighs, and dares to rise out of bed. What could have been reminds of what can still be. After recollecting her thoughts, Ahsoka departs from the slums...determined to forge a new future.


End file.
